wh40kfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
C'tan
'C'tan '(czyt. Ka-taan) to przedwieczne istoty, które doprowadziły do biotransferu i zwycięstwa Nekronów w Wojnie w Niebiosach. thumb|304px|Odłamek Zwiastuna nocy Historia Nie wiadomo praktycznie nic o przeszłości C'tan poza tym, co sami ujawnili miliony lat temu. Można uznać za wiarygodne, że długo przed Wojną w Niebiosach walczyli z Przedwiecznymi i ponieśli klęskę. Tłumaczyło by to ich słabość w dniu, gdy powrócili do galaktyki jak i fakt, że przez milenia trzymali się od niej z dala. Przybyli do Nekronów jedynie po to by posilić się na nich i pokonać Przedwiecznych. Znani C'tan thumb|237px|Odłamek C'tan władający żywiołem ognia Wiadomo o co najmniej pięciu C'tanach: *Zwiastun Nocy, Aza'gorod (ang. Nightbringer) *Bezkresny Rój, Iash'uddra (ang. Endless Swarm) *Mistyfikator, Mephet'ran (ang. Deceiver) *Ognisty, Nyadra'zatha (ang. The Burning One) *Obdzieracz, Llandu'gor (ang. The Flayer) Każdy z nich został wyposażony w metalowe ciało stworzone przez Nekrontyrów, którzy im zaufali skuszeni obietnicą nieśmiertelności i pomocy w walce z Przedwiecznymi. W czasie dokonywania się biotransferu C'tan pożerali ciała i dusze Nekrontyrów odzyskując dawno utracone siły. Walcząc przeciw sojusznikom Przedwiecznych dokonywali czynów tyleż niezwykłych co strasznych. Niszczyli całe planety, obracali w perzynę słońca i wdzierali się do Pajęczego Traktu. Oszukani Nekroni po zakończeniu Wojny w Niebiosach zwrócili się przeciw C'tanom. Wszyscy poza Obdzieraczem zostali rozbici na setki strzępów i rozrzuceni po świecie. Odłamki C'tan thumb Pozostałość po dawnych istotach Dziś spotkać można zaledwie strzępki dawnych C'tan. Choć zachowali swoje cechy osobowościowe są ograniczeni przez wytarte wspomnienia dawnych czynów. Porozrzucani po galaktyce bywają odnajdywani przez Nekronów lub młodsze rasy. Dochodzi do tego jednak bardzo rzadko. Większość z Odłamków znajduje się bowiem w nekrońskich więzieniach. Potrafią spędzać całe milenia zamknięci wewnątrz labiryntu hipersześciennego, aż zostaną wezwani przez swych dawnych wasali. Choć niewielka, istnieje szansa na bunt lub ucieczkę Odłamka. Dlatego Nekroni angażują je do walki z dużą ostrożnością i tylko w wyjątkowych sytuacjach. Nekroskóra Nekroskóra - metalowa osłona dla ich potężnej mocy. Gdy pęknie, następuje potężna eksplozja, a sama istota przepada w oślepiającym błysku, niczym umierająca gwiazda. Więźniowie Odłamki czekają w swych pozawymiarowych więzieniach, aż któryś z nekrońskich władców wezwie go rzeczywistego świata. Dochodzi do tego stosunkowo rzadko, bo Nekroni nie ufają zdradzieckim bytom i pozostają ostrożni nawet wobec rozwiniętych zabezpieczeń. Zaawansowany system strzeże, by żaden z przetrzymywanych w Labiryntach odłamków nie uwolnił się ze swojej celi. Gdy dojdzie do uwolnienia woli Odłamka, lub zostanie naruszony element mechanizmu, system natychmiast ściągnie istotę z powrotem do jej celi. Transcendentny C'tan Jednymi z najpotężniejszych bytów pośród odłamków są Transcendentni C'tan. Stworzeni z dziesiątek, a czasem setek pomniejszych Odłamków lub pierwotnej energii stają się potężniejsi, niż z samej sumy zebranej mocy. Często są często zbyt silne, by trzymać je w zwykle przystosowanych do tego Labiryntach Hipersześciennych. Jeśli nie są używane do walki, gdy sytuacja staje się na tyle trudna, to przeważnie pozostają na uwięzi energetycznych kajdan zaprojektowanych eony temu przez Svarokha. Najpotężniejsze z nich Nekroni umieszczają w Hipersześciennych Sarkofagach, które są w stanie w ograniczonym stopniu dawać ujście ich mocy i kierować ją w we wroga, jeśli zostaną wystawione na pole walki. Tak, jak zwykłe Odłamki C'tan wzbudzają niepokój wśród nekrońskich władców, tak Transcendentne C'tan budzą prawdziwy strach. Mimo to, gdy sytuacja będzie tego wymagać, nawet one mogą zostać wezwane do walki. Manifestacja mocy Odłamki nie muszą od razu niszczyć całych armii. Bywa, że zgodnie ze swoim charakterem przekonują żołnierzy do zaatakowania sojuszników lub obracają załogi czołgów w muł. Potrafią zakłócać pole grawitacyjne, manipulować innymi istotami, tworzyć materię lub antymaterię, strzelać potężnymi płomieniami i zakrzywiać czas. Słowem wszystko, choć nigdy w nieograniczonej formie. Mimo, że pozostają jedynie wspomnieniem dawnej potęgi, Odłamki C'tan wciąż wydają się być ograniczane jedynie przez ich wyobraźnię. Podobnie jak niektórzy z Nekronów, zachowali swoje cechy charakteru, a także dumę i spryt. W zależności od tego, jak zachowywał się C'tan za swojego pełnego istnienia, podobne postępowanie przyjmie jego Odłamek. Zamiast zabić wrogi oddział może zmienić go w błoto, lub napościć na siebie, by się wykończyli. Do najbardziej rozpoznawanych użyć mocy Odłamków należą: *Entropiczny dotyk - dotknięcie Odłamka doprowadza do natychmiastowej korozji każdego metalu *Kreator materii - Odłamek unosi w powietrze kawałki ziemi i skał, by po chwili cisnąć nimi we wrogów *Międzywymiarowy piorun - z wyciągniętej dłoni Odłamka strzelają błyskawice, zarzucając nimi przeciwnika *Odczuwająca osobliwość - samą swą obecnością Odłamek zakłóca działanie silników, promieni teleportacyjny i działania portali Osnowy *Odłamki czarnej materii - przywołane skrawki czarnej materii zostają ciśnięte w przeciwnika, nie ma przed nimi żadnej osłony, ale szanse na przeżycie istnieją *Rój duchowego pyłu - dookoła Odłamka tworzy się czarna aura, która chowa go przed wzrokiem przeciwników *Spojrzenie śmierci - Odłamek wysysa energię życiową z otoczenia, a jego oczy jarzą się za sprawą mrocznej siły *Udręczony krajobraz - zakrzywia działania naturalnych praw, ziemia wybrzusza się, a rzeczywistość drży *Wielka iluzja - przed nieprzyjacielem pojawia się blask ułudy, nie dostrzeże on Odłamka, ani nadchodzącej armii Nekronów *Władca ognia - każde wzniecenie ognia może zakończyć się katastrofą. Obojętnie, czy za sprawą miotacza płomieni, czy zapalniczki, istnieje taka sama szansa, że Odłamek doprowadzi do jego eksplozji, zabijając na miejscu jego właściciela Wiedza o C'tan Czarna Biblioteka nie dysponuje pełnymi informacjami na temat C'tan. Co więcej jej archiwa diametralnie różnią się od np. Światostatku Ulthwe. Eldarzy są zgodni w dwóch kwestiach: *C'tan może być pięciu, cztery tysiące lub dowolna liczba pomiędzy nimi. *Ludzkie archiwa w tej sprawie zawierają więcej bzdur i przekłamań, niż faktów. Nawet gdyby ktoś spotkał w galaktyce kolejny odłamek, istnieje duża szansa pomylenia go np. z działalnością demonów Spaczni. Dlatego, choć stosunkowo łatwo o dowód na istnienie C'tan, to najwięcej z natury tych istot przyjmie nasza wyobraźnia. Źródła *''Kodeks: Nekroni (5-ed.), str. 40-41 *''Kodex: Necrons (7-ed.), pp. 98, 117 *''Kodex: Necrons (8-ed.)'', pp. 63, 67 Kategoria:C'tan Kategoria:Nekroni Kategoria:Xenos Kategoria:Wymarłe rasy